Revenge of the Bully
by TransformersFREAK101
Summary: A new student has arrived at X, the schools worst bully has come back, and a fellow officer has disappeared! Can they find them in time? Please read to find out! Be nice it's my first fanfiction! COMPLETE!
1. The New Student

_**Disclaimer:** The show Fillmore and the characters on it do not belong to me, however, three characters Chad Willow, Lily Willow, and their Mother, do belong to me._

**Revenge of the Bully**

**Chapter 1 – The New Student**

Lily, a medium height, blonde hair, bright blue - green eyed girl, walked into the front doors of her new school, she looked around and decided she thought this one was fairly decent. "Lily, come on the principle's office is right over here." Lily's mother called. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Lily answered with slight annoyance. Just as her mother and her walked into the office Lily noticed a boy walking around the halls. He had red hair and an orange belt around his chest and waist. Principle Folsom and Vice Principle Raycliff walked over to meet there new student. "Good morning Mrs. Willow this must be Lily." Lily's mother pushed her forward, "Yes, this is my daughter."

Folsom picked out Lily's class schedule and gave her and her mother a copy. "There you go these are your classes …" Before Folsom finished the boy in the halls earlier entered the room. "O'farrell here, reporting for duty." He said. "…and this is Safety Patrol Officer Danny O'farrell, I do believe you two have a few classes together so if you need any help getting around the school just ask him. I don't know he'll be much use, though." Folsom went back to her seat and sat down as Lily, her mother, and Danny left the room. "She was just joking like she always does. I know these halls like the back of my hands!" Danny explained. Mrs. Willow turned and faced her daughter, "Well, I guess I'll see you tonight, have a good day." Then she walked out the door and to her car to leave. "Well, I guess it's just me and you, huh? It's about time for second period, I'll walk you there?" Danny offered. Lily turned down a hall and started walking, "Sure, why not?" They entered the classroom and greeted the teacher. "Ah, Mr. O'farrell, I see you've decided to join our class today, and help out too. Is this our new student?" Mrs. Hudson asked. Danny walked Lily to the front of the class, "Yes ma'am, this is Lily."

"Hello Lily, I'm Mrs. Hudson, let's see… you can sit over there across from Daniel." Lily walked over to her new seat and sat down, for now she seemed to like her teacher as well.

Lily had gone through most of her classes already and seemed to like them, in a few minutes it was time for lunch. The bell rang out through the now flooded hallways as kids from every direction ran through to meet up with there friends in the cafeteria. As Lily walked in she didn't see anyone she'd meet in her classes earlier but noticed at a table to the far right of the cafeteria was Danny and a few other people.

She went through line then met up with Danny who had saved her a seat. "Guys this is the new student I was talking to you about, Lily. Lily these are my friends, Ingrid, Fillmore, Anza, and Tehama." They all greeted her. Ingrid spoke up, "How do you like X so far, Lily?"

"It's great, and because of Danny I've already made many friends. Why do all of you where those belts?" Lily replied. Anza staked their trays up and set them aside so they wouldn't be in the way, "We belong to the Safety Patrol. Didn't you have one at your old school?"

"No, I was at a private school, they don't have Safety Patrols;" She answered, "You guys must have lots of fun being able skip class whenever you want." Fillmore looked up at Lily and said, "Sometimes it's not about being able to get out of class, it's about helping the bullied and taking care of the bullies, but otherwise, it is nice to escape Mrs. Hudson now and then." Fillmore jokingly said as everyone laughed along with him.

Later that night at Lily's house.

Lily came out of her room already dressed in her pajamas and walked across the hall to her older brother's room. He's quite tall and skinny for his age, and, unlike his sister, brown hair and brown eyes, like his father. The two had grown up together one year apart and were best friends. She knocked on the door and her brother let her in closing the door behind him. "Well, do they know who you are? Did they say anything about what happened? Did anyone recognize you?" Her brother asked sounding a little desperate. "No one recognized me or said anything to me. I don't think they know who I am, or rather, who you are.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The Note

**Chapter 2 – The Note**

The next morning Lily and her brother walked down to the kitchen for some breakfast. Their mother stopped them before the made it into the kitchen. "Yesterday was Lily's first day and everything seemed to of been fine, so now that today the _BOTH _of you are going I don't want any trouble, promise?" Their mother had certainly got tired of having to say this every time they started at a new school, within at least one month the two would get kicked out for the year. They both looked at their mother and promised simultaneously, fingers crossed. Soon they were out the door and on the bus on the way to their new school. Later at the school Lily was walking down the halls to fourth period. _Almost lunch time…. _Lily thought…._I hope I'll be able to find Chad in there okay. Brother might be mad if I'm late. _"Well, if it isn't Miss Willow." Danny said as he walked up behind her. Lily turned around and faced him, "Hello, Danny. I'm just on my way to fourth period."

"Fourth period? But, that's not down this way? You have to take the other hall up there." Danny pointed out with confusion. Lily stuttered for a moment thinking of what to say. "Um, yeah, I was…going this way to…get a little…exercise."

"If you say so. Mind if I walk with you?" Danny asked her. "Um, sure, why not." Lily hoped Danny wouldn't find out about her brother, at least not too early. They walked down the hall and were coming up to the cafeteria door. "Um, do you mind if I step in here for a sec I think I left something in here yesterday?" Lily said. "Why don't I go with you, the cafeteria is a big place." Danny offered. "No, thanks, I think I can manage. Wait for me?"

"Sure, hurry up though; we only have a few minutes 'till class starts." Danny warned her as she walked through the doors. Lily walked in the cafeteria and looked around; she spotted her brother on the far side, up against the wall. She walked over to him. "What are you doin' here so soon. I thought I said _during_ lunch, not before." Chad told her as he kept an eye out incase anyone was coming. "I no, but, I had to ask you where you'd be. I was here yesterday and this place can get pretty packed."

"Look for me near the stage. Now hurry up you shouldn't be late." Lily turned around and left the cafeteria catching up with Danny. "I was wondering if you were ever going to come out of there. Did you find what you needed?" Lily quickly pulled out a bracelet her brother gave her for her birthday last year. "Yeah, it was at the end of the stage." Danny looked up confused. "But, we weren't ever over there yesterday?" Lily quickly answered, "Oh, um, I guess someone must have kicked it or something." They continued walking to their class trying not to be late.

The bells rang through the halls as everyone rushed for the doors. Lily ran out the door and slipped into a hall to her left where no one was going. She could see Danny Running after who he thought was her. As soon as the halls cleared up Lily walked towards the cafeteria. She made it in and over toward the stage keeping away from the safety patrol. "Pssst, Lily! Over here." Lily walked over to the edge of the curtains and slipped through without being noticed. "Hey, here's the note, you know what to do with it, right?"

"Yeah, you won't exactly hurt them, will you?" Lily questioned in hope for Danny. "Sorry sis, I gotta do what I gotta do. You wanna eat lunch up here with me? Welcome to it whenever." Chad offered. "Thanks, but, no thanks bro' I have someone waiting for me. See you later." Lily then walked away and over to the safety patrol table looking for Danny. "Hey guys, have you seen Danny anywhere?" Anza turned around to face Lily, "Yeah, he left just a minute ago looking for you."

"Thanks." Lily said back to him as she went off to look for Danny. She walked over to the stage area of the cafeteria and noticed Danny at the end of the stage where she left earlier. "Hey, what are you doing?" Danny turned around at the sound of her voice and looked up. "I saw you come out of here a second ago what were you doing in there?" Lily looked on the other side of the stage for her brother while trying to come up with something. "I was….looking for something to stand on to look for you. Come on we should go." Lily took Danny's hand and they began walking, "Okay, may I have the honor of walking you to class?" Danny asked. With a smile Lily answered, "I'd be delighted!" They started walking away as the bell rang and everyone else began to leave as well. Chad walked out from behind a tall and round, tree shaped prop on the stage and over to the edge looking out at Danny.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. The Disappearance of a Fellow Officer

**Chapter 3 – The Disappearance of a Fellow Officer**

Chad had gotten off of the bus that afternoon saying nothing to his mom or his sister, going straight to his room to think about what he saw earlier that day. _Why was Lily walking with HIM? He is one of them! Maybe he thinks he's so cool he can get onto the toughest bullies sister! I'll show him he isn't going to get away from me. Let's see…..Back off of my….Back away from….yeah…Back away from the girl….or find yourself…..in a bad position between you and me. Maybe I should just beat him up! Yeah, now he'll think twice before going around holding hands with MY sister!_ "Hello? Chad, are you in there?" Lily asked as she knocked on the door. "Yeah, come on in." Lily opened the door and sat on her brother's bed next to him. "Hey, I know about how you feel towards the safety patrol, but isn't there anything else you can do? Like, maybe, talk to them. Tell them you're sorry."

"_SORRY!_ You expect me to apologize to _THEM! _Lily I don't think you understand that they _RUINED ME! _I think I'll be taking care of someone else first anyway."

"You won't hurt Danny will you! Please, Chad, he didn't do anything. I've been hanging around him. I'll stay away from him. _PLEASE! _Don't get him involved in this mess." Chad stood up and looked Lily in the eyes with a little sadness in his for Lily. "I'm sorry Lily, but he got himself involved. You should go now. Get some sleep." Lily walked out the door and to her room to write in her diary then go to bed.

The next day Lily kept a wide eye open for Danny but couldn't see him anywhere. She started to get worried. After third period she took the long way to fourth incase he'd be anywhere near there. She walked down a hallway to the right and headed toward the safety patrol's HQ. She walked in and looked around but didn't see Danny anywhere. She rushed over to Ingrid's and Fillmore's desk and talked to them. "Guys, have you seen Danny? I haven't seen him all day. I think he's in trouble!" Fillmore and Ingrid exchanged glances. Fillmore stood up in front of Lily. "You should see this. We found it on O'farrell's desk earlier. Tehama is studding it but I thought it might have something to do with you. You two are usually together." Lily looked confused. "What are you talking about?" Fillmore handed Lily the note they found on Danny's desk and Lily read it. _If you don't back away from the girl you'll be in a lot of trouble! I'll be watching you!_ Lily gave the note back to Fillmore putting all the pieces together. It was her brother. He had or is going after Danny and could be capable of doing anything. She had to give her brother up. She needed to save Danny. "Yes, you're right," Lily began slowly, "It does have to do with me." Fillmore and Ingrid both listened carefully. "Do you know who might have written the note? Anything could be a clue to get O'farrell back." Ingrid asked hoping for anything. Lily thought for a moment. She _HAD_ to help Danny; she just wasn't sure about ratting out her brother, and what he'd say to her when he found out. "Yes…My brother….you may not know yet but my brother is Chad Willow…The Sniper. He told me he wanted revenge but I begged him not to harm anyone. Then…he found out about Danny." Ingrid then stood up quickly and brought up a persons report on her computer. "You mean The Sniper, the biggest bully in X history! He was suspended last year, busted for threats and beating up some kids, and other bulling."

"Yes, that's him. And, sometimes he can get a little too angry at someone. We have to find Danny!" Fillmore and Ingrid both studied Lily's brother's record. "Do you have any idea where he might be?" Anza asked Lily, "Any favorite spots in the school or anywhere he told you about?"

"No." She said but stopped to think for a second. "Wait…he might be in the shack in the woods across from the croquet field." Fillmore and Ingrid started over to the door and Ingrid turned around. "Tehama, stay here and fill Vallejo in on the case when he comes back," Tehama looked up and replied, "Right!" Fillmore turned toward Anza, "Anza, you should come with us just incase." Anza walked towards Ingrid and Fillmore ready to leave. "I'm coming with you!" Lily stepped up. "No. You're not trained. You need to stay here!" Fillmore warned her. Lily walked in front of Fillmore and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Danny is my friend as well as yours. I got him into this mess; I want to help him get out of there. Besides, I know Chad, I could talk to him, maybe even get him to come clean. Fillmore thought it over for a second. "Fine, but you have to stay with us and we need to know where you are at all times. Brother or not, he could still be dangerous." Fillmore warned her. "Alright." Then, they walked out and towards the door to the croquet field as Tehama looked back at them. "Good luck!" She yelled with hope.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. The Captor and the Captive

**Chapter 4 – The Captor and the Captive**

Danny woke up with a splitting headache wondering where he was. He looked around and didn't recognize anything. His wrists and ankles really hurt too. He tried to look at them and rub them but he couldn't move his arms or legs. Someone had tied him up. He tried to think about the last thing he remembered. _I….I remember reading a note….a warning to stay away from someone….but I didn't show it to anyone else…..I left the room leaving the note there and then I walked to the cafeteria to check out….The Stage!…someone else was in there…..behind the stage….then…nothing….I woke up here…..tied up….._"Where am I? Hello! Is anyone here?" He struggled to get loose and found a pipe sticking up from the ground about five inches, a couple feet away. He slowly turned his body towards the pipe and carefully rolled to it. He managed to get himself next to the pole and saw it had a sharp piece sticking out of the side. "I don't know how well this thing will work, but it's all I got." He started to rub his hands up and down against the broken pipe piece. He could feel it cutting the tape and now and then hitting his wrists as well.

Danny felt like he had been there for hours trying to get his hands loose until finally a last swipe down the pipe had split the tape and got his hands free. He quickly cut off the tape around his ankles and searched for a way out. He jumped from wall to wall but couldn't find anything. He even searched the floor for an underground passage out of there. "There must be a way out of here, how else could I of gotten _in_ here?" He sat down for a second to take a breathe and rest a awhile. Then, he heard footsteps above him. He considered yelling for help, but he couldn't. What if it wasn't someone to help, but instead his captor, come back to hurt him or something else. He decided to lie back down and pretend to still be tied up. Danny looked back up at the ceiling (just three feet above his head, when standing) and noticed the person had stopped. Then, a piece of the ceiling started moving down and inward, opening it. He quickly rolled over to his side pretending to still be unconscious desperately hoping it wasn't his captor or captors. The person jumped down into the room with Danny just three feet away. They walked over to Danny and set him up against the wall. Danny pretended to 'just' wake up to see who it was. "Good, you're awake. I've been waiting to talk...or rather beat, some sense into you." Danny looked up at the person who was talking. He couldn't see their face because of a hood they were wearing. "Who are you? Where am I? What do you want!"

"One question at a time! Please!" Danny could here the hooded person giggle at his questions.

"I thought that since you were so kind to have introduced yourself to my sister I should UN-introduce you" Danny thought about the person's remark for a moment. "You're sister? Who are you?"

"You sure are a tough one aren't you, O'farrell! I am Lily's brother and aside from you stupid safety patrol bustin' me I decided to use my revenge on you for touching her! Besides, you're one of them, so, they'll be all upset when they find you're gone!" Danny thought for a moment. Usually only Ingrid and Fillmore busted the bad guys, but on a few special occasions him, Tehama, and Anza got to help. He thought about the particular bullies he helped bust. He came up with only one solution...Chad Willow aka The Sniper. Why didn't he think of it before! Willow! It was right in front of him the whole time! "You're Chad Willow! The biggest bully in X history!"


	5. Stuck in the Shack

**Chapter 5 – Stuck in the Shack**

"Yes. I am The Sniper, and Lily is my little sister." Chad told Danny with great warning in his voice. "Now, I'm gonna have to leave you down here to teach you a lesson." Chad threw Danny against the far wall to get him out of the way to tie him up again. He grabbed a box in front of him and got out some tape and rope this time. He tied Danny up then again, tying him to a pole in the corner of the room. Then he tore a piece off a cloth he found and put it in Danny's mouth putting tape over that, too. Then he quickly jumped back through the hole he came in from and locked it shut as he ran out of there. Danny was once again alone in the barely lit, damp room. He struggled for what seemed like hours to get loose again, but it was no use. The tape and the ropes were too tight this time, and there was no way he could get back to the broken pipe. Every few minutes he would desperately struggle to get out of there or even attempt to scream or make some kind of noise hoping anyone could hear him, but it was no use.

Danny began thinking about his career as a Safety Patrol Officer. No one on the team has ever really gotten into this much trouble. Now he was, and he was alone. Danny even tried to reach any of his pockets hoping there would be anything in there for him to use. There was nothing. Danny lay back against the pole thinking how useless he was right now. Would his friends even be able to find him? How would they know where to look? Then something hit him. The Safety Patrol always has to have a walkie talkie with them. He had one just before he was kidnapped! He desperately turned all around searching his pockets and the floor for his walkie talkie. He found it! It was on the other side of the room, where Chad had gotten the tape and the ropes. There was no way he could reach it, but he had to try somehow. He searched the floor area around for some kind of tool to either get him loose or to reach his talkie.

He found a large stick with a sort of curve at the end of it about a foot away. He tossed and turned shifting his body toward the stick. Danny was able to reach it. He used his feet to grab hold of the stick and turn it so it was facing the talkie. Then he rotated his feet moving the stick to get a hold of the talkie. Danny finally managed to get it. Now, he had to pull the stick back towards him in order to bring the talkie to him. He thought how to do it for a second, playing the pictures in his mind. Then, he slowly and cautiously pulled the stick towards him every few inches with his feet angled around the stick. After a few minutes he managed to get a hold of the talkie. He used his legs to get the talkie behind him. He grabbed the talkie with his hands and felt it to find the on switch. Danny found it and turned it on then, pressed the button he _would_ use to talk. Started kicking and squalling to make desperate attempt so someone could here him. He waited for a second. He threw the talkie over his shoulders and to his feet again. Danny examined it. It did have batteries but they were low. He could here someone talking ever few seconds. _"...you take...me and Anza...and we...meet at...shack...right!..." _Danny, in another desperate attempt, used his feet to push the button then again; he started making a bunch of noise. After a minute or two he stopped and listened. _"...what was that?...hello...maybe...O'farrell...O'farrell...dawg, you there!"_ Danny knew that was Fillmore. Now he just had to figure out how to talk to them.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. An Attempted Rescue

_Alright guys, I'm back and I have yet another chapter with me. Please RR and tell me about it, kay? Just to throw in again…I honestly don't own Fillmore, but I wish beyond everything that I did, I love this show, and if you couldn't guess, Danny, too…Just a little side apology…Sorry Chad is kinda, well...really, stupid._

_I did my best for my first fanfic. Enjoy! (-) _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 6 – An Attempted Rescue**

Fillmore, Ingrid, Anza, and Lily all stopped in the middle of the croquet field. Lily ran quickly to Fillmore. "What was that? Was that Danny? Please, please say it was!" She looked so sad and so desperate, Ingrid knew that she couldn't be part of Chad's plots.

"I'm not sure, Lily, but I think it could be. We should move faster." Fillmore brought the talkie to his mouth. "Danny, if you can here me, hang on we'll get you back. We'll find you, I promise." He put it back on his belt buckle and looked back up at the group. "We should go into two groups, cover more ground that way.

"Fillmore, you and I can look around the shack into the forest. Anza, take Lily into the shack and search there. If anyone finds anything keep your talkies on and notify the other group. Let's go!" They all split up and left to their search areas, each hoping to find Danny and to get him home, quick, before anything else happens. Anza opened the door to the shack and peered inside holding out his Safety Patrol badge with Lily standing right behind him.

"I'm Safety Patrol Officer Joseph Anza of X Middle School if anyone is in here come out now or I'll come in and get you." He paused for a moment hoping Chad would come out and give himself up for some reason. Nothing happened; he and Lily walked in carefully and looked around. Lily stepped closer to Anza.

"I don't see anyone. Maybe Chad left, you think?" Anza looked at Lily for a second then walked further into the shack.

"Maybe, but it's possible he's hiding out, close. Be careful." Lily searched along the left side of the shack as Anza searched the right side. They kept a sharp eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Anza looked high and low very carefully. He noticed everything looked so old and like it was never used or even touched. He was almost to the far end of the shack when he noticed something on the wall. He took a closer look. The thing moved…_it's just a stupid bug_...he thought.

"You find anything yet, Anza?"

"Not yet. Keep looking though. No one's giving up just yet." He kept walking a little further searching closely. Then, he tripped over something and hit the ground, hard. Lily turned around quick thinking it was Chad or even Danny. She noticed it was Anza and ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" She helped him up carefully.

"Yeah, I tripped over something." He brushed a little bit of dust and dirt from the ground off of his jacket and bent down to see what he tripped over. "Hey, look at this. It looks pretty new compared to everything else around here."

"Do you think it's a clue or something? Maybe we should call Fillmore and Ingrid." She was curious and stepped back a couple of steps.

"There won't be any calling of any sort from you two."

Anza jumped up quick and looked around, but he couldn't see anything. He started to get a little nervous.

"Who's there? Come out!" Anza looked at Lily then felt something cold and hard hit in the back the head.

He fell to the ground with a loud thump, but just before he passed out he heard someone say; "If I were you I'd think twice before trusting someone before you really get to know them."

Outside in the Woods

"Fillmore! Do you see anything?"

"No, maybe Anza and Lily had better luck inside the shack. Should we go back and see how they're doing?" So far Ingrid and Fillmore had been in the woods for about twenty minutes. They didn't have any luck at all, but Ingrid did have a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad happened already.

"Sure, but I want to call first just in case." She picked up her talkie and held the button in. "Anza, it's Ingrid, come in;" She paused for a moment but didn't get an answer. She tried again, expecting an answer this time for sure. Once again there was no answer. She started to get worried and put the talkie up looking back up at Fillmore.

"Let's go!" Fillmore took off towards the shack with Ingrid right behind him and the worst of thoughts.

Back in the Shack

"What did you do that for! He didn't do anything to you!" Lily sat down next to Anza and looked to see if he was okay. She tried to pick him up to get him out of there but Chad pushed Anza away from her making her fall backwards. He tossed a cigarette that he had and took the lock off the trap door on the floor that Anza had tripped over earlier. He opened the stairs and looked up at Lily.

"Well? You comin' or am I gonna have to toss ya down there myself!" He was already starting to get mad and wasn't going to put up with any more of his sisters complaints.

"Fine, but what are you going to do? Please, Chad, stop hurting them, leave them alone."

Chad glared at Lily then walked down behind her. When he got down the stairs he walked quickly over to where Danny was and took him off the pole he was tied to and lifted him into the air above his head.

"You and your stupid friends have got a lot of nerve, ya know?" He lifted his arm slowly and tightened his fist while he glared into the frightened eyes of his captive. Lily saw him and knew he was going to do something so she ran over to him as quickly as she could.

"Chad! You put him down now! I'm not covering for you anymore, so just give it up already! Stop what your doing…please!" He turned around and faced her with Danny still in his grip.

"Shut up!" Without really thinking he let his anger take a hold of him and he slapped her right across the face making her fall over again.

"Leave her alone! She's your sister, besides you don't hit girls!" Danny twisted his body a little and as best and as hard as he could he kicked Chad right in his shin.

"Oowww! Why you little…!" Chad dropped Danny hard on the floor and grabbed his knee. Lily quickly ran to Danny to try to untie him, but the knots were to tight. She started to pick him up and get him out of there, but then she stopped.

"Danny, you smell that?"

"It…it smells like smoke!" He bent down a little to see over to the stairs and out to the other level of the shack. He saw a fire; it was small, but he could see it quickly getting out of control. "We need to get out, now!"

"You aren't goin' anywhere! Not without my say-so!" He pushed Lily away and threw his fist, as hard as he could, into Danny's stomach. Danny fell over and grabbed his stomach in pain.

Outside in the Woods

Ingrid and Fillmore were running as fast as they could go. "Fillmore, look the shack's on fire!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Author's Notes - I'm soooo sorry for the way long update but here it is at last! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I tried to put in just enough drama and hopefully enough suspense to make up for all the other chapters. I think I'm going to finish it off in the next chapter, too._

_Thank you everyone for not giving up on me…..yet…..Well, anyways, hope you guys had a great Christmas/Quanza/Hanukah did I actually spell those right? or whatever else and a happy new year! Oh, and make sure you review! …an unreviewed story is like an uneaten apple……What? Where'd that come from?...Oh well…. See ya in the next chapter!_

_P.S. -- A little side note -- I'm not sure quite what's going on now at my home...sort of, but I may be able to put chapter 7 on okay. I'll do my best to keep my fans happy!_


	7. Caught in the Act

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Fillmore, just this story.

Hey guys, sorry about the SUPER long update but, I finally got it up so you guys can finish reading my story. I just got tired of it, thinking it was no good but many of you have said you like it and thanks to Meme for making me see that it HAD to be finished! Hope you guys like it! Enjoy the final chapter in Revenge of the Bully!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 7 - Caught in the Act**

Fillmore and Ingrid made it to the shack. It was half consumed from the fire and slowly getting worse. Fillmore pulled out his walkie talkie.

"Tehama, it's Fillmore, we have a code red! The old, run-down house out behind the croquet field has caught fire. We believe Anza and Lily have gone in there to look for Danny. Ingrid and I are going to stay here and check it out. Call Folsom and get firefighters down here ASAP!"

"On it Fillmore, and be careful! I'll get them there as soon as I can." Tehama replied.

"Fillmore, we can't go in there. It's too dangerous! I want to help as much as you do but, we can't!" Ingrid warned him knowing he wouldn't listen anyway.

~ Inside the shack. ~

Upstairs Anza was out cold but lucky to be alive. Downstairs however, Danny and Chad were exchanging a few punches. Lily tried to break up the fight but, only got in the way. She kept yelling for them to stop when she remembered Anza was upstairs where the fire was.

She ran up the stairs and over to where he was lying after Chad had kicked him.

"Anza! . . . Anza! Please get up! You have to help me!" She gently shook him desperate for help when the door suddenly burst open. "Am I glad to see you guys! Anza's out cold and Danny and Chad are fighting and I can't get them to stop!"

Ingrid ran over to Anza and helped him up as he awoke. "Where are they Lily?"

"They are downstairs, there in that hole." She pointed it out to Fillmore and Ingrid.

Fillmore ran down the stairs and Ingrid helped Anza out of the old shack with Lily right behind her.

"Stay here with him and wait for the others, I'm going to help Fillmore. Tehama and Folsom are bringing some firefighters and should be here soon."

"Ok!" Lily said as she and Anza moved back from the burning shack.

~ Downstairs in the shack. ~

"What you did was wrong Chad, today and two years ago! Something had to be done! Did you really think the Safety Patrol was going to sit around and let a bunch of people get hurt?"

"No! What I did was to take control! Nobody listens to the _Safety Patrol_ anymore. They need someone to look up to!" Chad said taking a step back preparing to throw another punch and hitting him square in the jaw.

"Well it's not you!" Fillmore said jumping down and grabbing Chad's arm before he could attack again. Then Ingrid came down and ran over to Danny.

"Are you okay?" She asked helping him up.

"I'm fine. Let's just get out of here quick!" He said as they made their way to the stairs. When they made it out they met up with Principle Folsom, Tehama, firefighters, and an EMT.

Principle Folsom saw Fillmore, Ingrid, Danny, and Chad come out of the shack.

"I should have known you were going to cause trouble again Mr. Willow! Come with me, and your sister, too. I'm going to call your mother."

Lily ran over to Danny first and hugged him.

"I'm so glad your okay! We'll talk later okay?" Danny gave Lily a nod and she ran to catch up with Principle Folsom.

The firefighters finished putting out the fire when what was left of the shack collapsed. They headed out to the front of the school where their truck was. The Safety Patrol was also out there.

Danny and Anza were at the ambulance and Tehama, Ingrid, and Fillmore were at the front doors of the school talking to Jr. Commissioner Vallejo.

"I overheard the firefighters talking. They said they find partials of a cigarette left lying next to an old, rusty can of lighter fluid. They said that's what caused the fire" Tehama said to the others.

"Yeah, and I bet all the wood around was like a big buffet." Vallejo said.

"What's going to happen to Chad?" Ingrid asked hoping something would be done so this wouldn't happen again.

Vallejo was with Folsom when she talked with Chad and his mother. He told them that Folsom was suspending him and that he had to get therapy. Once he was _well_ again he would be able to come back to school.

The EMTs and firefighters had all left and the Safety Patrol was in their office. Danny was talking to Lily outside in the hallway.

"Principle Folsom decided to suspend Chad until he could get some help. In the mean time I talked to my mom. She wanted to take us out and move or home school us but, I talked her into letting me stay here." Lily was upset about the past week's events but, thankful that it all turned out okay.

"So, I'll still get to see you around, and in class too. Speaking of which, you need to get to class before you're late. I don't want to have to give you detention! I'll see you after school." They said their goodbyes and went on their way. Lily went to class and although Danny wanted some time to relax after that case, the Safety Patrol had another case to solve.

A couple weeks later the gang had just finished cracking another case and was at lunch except Ingrid and Fillmore. They already came back to headquarters to hang out using what little time they ever got between cases.

Ingrid stopped what she was doing at her desk and looked up at Fillmore.

"You guys said something a couple weeks ago, during the Chad case. Tehama said that he was suspended before. He bullied others a bunch? I also remember seeing on his file that he was expelled."

"Yeah, two years ago, before you came here. He was real bad then. It was just after I joined the Safety Patrol. Things weren't doing so good in his family, his dad committed suicide and it about drove him mad."

"What happened?" Ingrid was really interested in knowing how the Safety Patrol handled what sounded like the biggest case in X Middle School history!

"Well…" Fillmore began but was immediately interrupted when Vallejo walked into the office with his usual cup of hot cocoa.

"Hey! If you two are going to be back here early you need to be going through all that paperwork on your desks! Now, get started!" Vallejo said going into his office and slamming the door.

"Another time, Ingrid, maybe when Vallejo hasn't been yelled at by Principle Folsom." Fillmore and Ingrid both grabbed a stack of papers and began working on them, but Ingrid was too distracted, wondering what had happened two years ago with Chad Willow…

**THE END!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So…watcha think? Good, I hope! I wanted to leave you thinking at the end too, hope I did! There WILL be a sequel…it'll kinda be like a prequel…if that makes sense. And I promise I will keep it going unlike this last story! If for any reason I screw it up again…I will let you guys beat me up or sumthin. That'll motivate me for sure! Thanks for reading and a special thanks to you who reviewed! Cya again!


End file.
